


Lovely Mr. Nargle

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lavender Fields, Stray Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: Luna and Neville find a stray cat.





	Lovely Mr. Nargle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FB group, Wrackspurts and Nargles. I do not own anything associated with J.K. Rowling and the Wizarding World of HP. I've written Neville and Luna but never together so this is a first for me. Enjoy!
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48544817601/in/dateposted-public/)  


It was a warm, spring day as Luna and Neville left their quaint blue cottage hand in hand. Hermione asked him for lavender and he was fresh out. Luckily the Longbottoms lived within walking distance to a field full of the fragrant plant. 

Strapped across his white shirt, Neville’s tan leather satchel laid and his jeans were rolled to his ankles. For the most part, Luna matched his attire. A bright white shirt underneath her overalls that were, like Neville’s, rolled up to her ankle. Both of them opted to feel the soil beneath their feet instead of shoes they would take off. 

“Ready?”

“Quite.” Luna responded staring up at the sun with a gleam of wonder in her pale silver eyes.

Passing by Neville’s greenhouse making it to the picket fence. It used to be a glistening white picket fence until Luna decided in painting each panel in a different color. Sure it looked odd and whenever friends came by, they would glance the eyesore fence in confusion. Neville loved it because Luna did. 

Neville veered left as Luna moved towards the trees as the bright green leaves swayed with the breeze. He turned eyeing his wanderlust love with curiosity. Keeping her path forward as Neville began to follow her.

“Luna? Where are you going?”

“Oh. I’m not quite sure. My feet say I should go to the river.”

Neville bit his bottom lip pondering her answer. She was already tugging him in between the trees before he could say no. Sunrays danced along the forest floor making him smile. He knew exactly what she would say next.

“Neville. The ground looks like those shiny muggle balls. The one we danced under.” She paused turning to look at him, “We should have one for the greenhouse. The plants will like it.”

“A disco ball? Luna…” He wanted to tell her, in a loving way, plants have no use for disco balls when they heard a soft meow by the river, “Did you hear that?” 

Moving towards the river, faint sounds of rushing water becoming louder with each step, the meowing now more prominent. Luna crouched down to a small bush peering into it she saw a pair of large eyes looking up at her. One blue. One green.

“Oh. Hello.” Neville crouched down next to her, his hand resting on her back, “It’s quite alright.” she reached in the bush pulling out a grey kitten with a scratch over its ear. 

“No collar. Where do you s’pose it-“ 

“Mr. Nargle. That’s his name. He’s alone and different. Like we were once. We can be his family.”

He smiled, kissing her softly. Out of the many things he adored about Luna Lovegood, her kind heart was his favorite. Luna looked at him with doe eyes, silvery blonde hair framing her face, saying no wasn’t an option.

“Okay.”

Luna cradled the kitten in her arms, making their way to the lavender field.


End file.
